The Demon from Hell: Naraku!
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Satsuki and her friends are teleported to Inuyasha's world. They must help them seal Naraku away, or else they will never go home. Will they succeed? oneshot.


a/n: I do not own Inuyasha or Ghost Stories. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Satsuki sat daydreaming by the window as Mr. Sakata taught them some crap. Suddenly his voice brought her back into reality. "Manshita! Pay attention!" Satsuki rolled her eyes and thought, _Sure, like I'll pay attention to your nonsense. _"See me after class."

* * *

"Oh, please!" Satsuki groaned.

"You heard me. Take those boxes to the old schoolhouse." Mr. Sakata said, "Oh, and try to stay out of trouble for once. I don't want to be responsible for your death. That would look bad on my resume. Not that I care about you or anything. Bahahaha. Au revoir!" With that, he turned and walked away.

"I didn't know he spoke French," Satsuki muttered as she watched him leave. "Well, better let The Other Guys do some work! Teehee!"

* * *

"So tell me again why I'm here?" Hajime complained loudly as he carried two of the boxes. "I would rather stay home and watch Hell Girl right now. Boy, that show is awesome! Better than that Yomi-net if you ask me."

"I believe Ghost Hunt is way better," Leo argued. "Although the main character is not Jewish. Or the other characters for that matter."

"Look at you two." Momoko mused as Keiichirou grinned.

"So now you two are fighting over some stupid anime? Please!" Satsuki moaned. "I'm sure if Shinpachi's around he'll kill you, Leo."

"God, have mercy on him!" Momoko prayed. "Though I'm sure Greg Ayres will enjoy that."

"Well, here we are. The old schoolhouse." Satsuki announced to no one in particular. Keiichirou wimpered loudly as a mysteriously dangerous wind blew around them. _Listen with your heart...You will understand..._ "What? Did you say something?" Satsuki asked, turning around.

"Say what?" Hajime blinked.

"It must be the Evil Wind. Yeah." Leo explained, pushing his glasses up his nose eerily. "That was blown here all the way from Pocahontas. Or rather, before that...from The Lion King."

"God. Stop doing that. You're freaking me out. Kind of reminds me of Christopher Ayres. No wait, that was Yamanami. Pocawhat?" Satsuki asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm just doing my standard anime arms-behind-my-head pose," Hajime muttered. "But it might be nice for us to all sweat drop just around now." After another few minutes of arguing, they finally decided to go in.

"Thank Jesus I remembered to bring your mother's diary!" Momoko said, smiling.

"Sure, whatever," Satsuki muttered as she opened the door. But instead of the normal schoolhouse hallway, they were standing by a well. In a forest. "Where...the hell, are we?"

"This didn't happen in any of the episodes," Hajime agreed. "But...somehow this seems familiar."

"And not to mention even the BGM sounds the same," Satsuki remarked.

"What's BGM?" Keiichirou asked her curiously.

"Background music. God, you are _so_ retarded." At this, Keiichirou cried loudly.

"Thank Kaoru Wada for that," Momoko muttered. "God gave us such a fine music composer suitable for such a fantastic show."

"You're right. Now just shut up," Satsuki muttered as she looked around. Suddenly, they heard a voice of a girl.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

"Was that a ghost?" Leo wondered as a girl about a few years older than them stormed towards the well. She seemed to be wearing a school uniform of some sort. She screamed as she saw the four kids standing there.

"Kagome! What's the matter?" A man wearing all red came running towards them, with a weird sword drawn.

"Ahhhhh!" Satsuki and her friends screamed. "A ghost!"

"I'm...fine!" Kagome stuttered. "These kids here just surprised me, that's all."

"Now, just hold on a moment here, missy!" Satsuki said. "We're lost, and do you have any idea how we can get back to the old schoolhouse?"

"What are you talking about?" The man, who must be Inuyasha, asked her curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hajime snapped. "If Vic Mignogna's here, then I'm screwed!"

"If I give you all a Scooby Snack would you calm down?" Momoko suggested.

"Oh my! A Scooby Snack!" Inuyasha suddenly dropped to his knees like a dog.

"What the hell is going on here?" Satsuki wondered.

"Sorry, I don't actually have any," Momoko apologized.

"You don't happen to be a Jew, do you?" Leo asked Kagome. She shook her head, amused.

"Oh look! A cat!" Keiichirou said suddenly, running towards a...holy cow! It was a two-tailed cat! It growled as it spotted Keiichirou, who burst out crying.

"Kirara! Be nicer," A woman scolded, walking towards them as the cat named Kirara jumped onto her shoulder with a small mew. "I'm Sango, by the way. And this is Miroku." She suddenly pulled a man out from behind her.

"Would you two ladies care to bare me my children?" Was the first thing he said.

"What the f***?" Satsuki shrieked, jumping up. "First lesbians, now more perverts? Geez, Hajime's a darling compared to this guy!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Satsuki," Hajime muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"I see. So ye children are not from around here?" The priestess of the village, Lady Keade, asked them.

"Well, we are not. And if ye are so kind, do ye happen to know how we can go home?" Satsuki mocked. The others giggled around her, and she smirked to herself. Hajime burst out laughing so hard that he fell onto the floor.

"Does that friend of yours have a problem of some sort?" Sango asked her.

"My friend is fine," She retorted. Just then, she heard villagers screaming outside. "What's going on?"

"Oh, no! That must be Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, pulling out his Tetsuaiga. He ran outside.

"Hey! Wait!" Satsuki yelled, running after him with her friends following quickly behind. "Naraku?"

"Ahahahahahahah! I see we meet at last, Satsuki!"

"How the heck do you know me?" Satsuki demanded.

"He must know you from your mother! Like the other ghosts! Yeah!" Leo gasped, snatching her mother's diary from Momoko and flipping through the pages. "Lets see...episode 4, episode 8...here! Naraku!"

"Now I realize why you look so familiar!" Inuyasha said. "Your mother came here fifty years ago! She helped destroy Naraku back then, and then she returned back to her own time. No wonder!" Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there! Time must pass differently. Help me get rid of him!" She ordered, taking the diary from Leo. She read it out loud while Naraku laughed dangerously while floating in the air.

"February 26. I helped a half-demon named Inuyasha fight a demon named Naraku. Holy cow! She know how to fight? Incredible! Well, never mind. Still...demons and ghosts are not the same, huh?" Satsuki muttered.

"Quit your commentary and get on with it! Our lives are in danger!" Leo screamed, and Keiichirou cried again.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Satsuki said sarcastically. "Oh, wait. So...I took the Sacred Jewel, or any shard of it is fine, and then chanted 'I wish for you to disappear forever! I want to go home!' four times, and he was sealed for good. However, he will return again. Ghosts and demons are different. Sure, mom, I just figured that out by myself," Satsuki muttered. "Give me that damn jewel!"

"Here!" Kagome took out a small glass bottle with three jewel shards in it.

"Did you break the lovely jewel? God help us all! You're going to hell!" Momoko said.

"Now's not the time, damn it! Hurry up and say the spell, peeps!" Satsuki snapped, as she held the bottle in the air. Naraku continued laughing like a maniac, while not really doing what he was told to do by the author, and they began the spell.

"I wish for you to disappear forever! I want to go home! I wish for you to disappear forever! I want to go home! God, just die already!" Satsuki muttered the last part as Naraku let out a roar of pain and anger before disappearing forever. Or maybe not.

* * *

Suddenly, they were back at the old schoolhouse.

"Whew. I'm glad that one's over," Satsuki muttered, collapsing on the ground. "Or maybe that was just an extra bad dream."

"If it was a dream, then we all had the same one," Hajime pointed out.

"You bet," Leo agreed. "I still didn't find myself a Jewish girl. That was slightly disappointing."

"At least we're all safe," Momoko said.

"Like I need to hear that from you, Christian," Satsuki grumbled. "Let's get rid of these boxes and get out of here! I had enough of that old schoolhouse for my life!" She stood up, and so did the rest of her friends.

"You bet!" They all agreed.

* * *

And so they lived happily ever after. NOT.

* * *

R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
